My Saving Grace
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Sara remembers how she met Nyssa and everything since then.


Sara knew she must have been hallucinating. She couldn't remember how she ended up on this new island but her leg was broken, there were a few bullets in her side and she had no way to get to food or water. She was dying, well close to dying, maybe a day away. She was so thirsty. She heard the hallucination call out to someone behind her in a language that to Sara's ear sounded like gibberish. She couldn't even imagine people who could talk she was that out of it. The hallucination came closer and Sara could see the features on her beautiful face.

"Don't worry. You're safe. You won't be dying here." The beautiful hallucination spoke before Sara gave in to the darkness which always threatened to take over.

She woke up in a bed, to the sounds of machines beeping and the feeling of tubes going in and out of her. If this was heaven they had a sick idea of what was good. If it was hell, well it wasn't what she had pictured. She tied to move her hand but winched at the tug from the needle in it. She moved the other and went to pull the tube out of her nose only to have a hand stop her.

"You can't take it out yet." Sara moved her head, an act that was more difficult than she would have liked to admit. It was the woman from the hallucination, she must really be dead then. "You've been sleeping for a few days. You had me very scared, I thought it might have been too late but you are a fighter." Her voice was soft and heaven to Sara's ears which made sense since she was dead or dying and this was all in her head. She dreamt enough times about being found and saved. "You're in Nanda Parbat, can you speak?" Sara opened her mouth but her throat was too dry. She shook her head closing her eyes for a moment. The hallucination went to the door and asked for something before going back to Sara. "My name's Nyssa." She rolled the small table which went over hospital beds over on it had a pad of paper and a pen. "Do you want me to call your family so they know you're safe?" Sara shook her head. She didn't want them to know she was dying. It was better they thought she drowned on the boat. She picked up the pen with her arm which felt like it weighed fifty pounds writing messily her name. "Hello Sara. You have a long road to go down for recovery but we'll take very good care of you. Now get some rest." The woman was gone but when Sara opened her eyes a second time she found a pitcher of water in the room now.

The woman was in the chair beside her bed, she seemed to be asleep. She looked even more beautiful asleep. Sara tried to pull herself into a sitting position only to be held down with one hand. "If you pop a stich I will be very mad." Sara wrote down on the paper she was thirsty so Nyssa went to the pitcher and filled up a glass with a straw. "Sip it slowly." Sara listened her throat was sore but the water felt so good.

"Thanks." Her voice was weak and horse from not being able to use it.

"She speaks." Nyssa smiled. "I've made arrangements for them in install a television in here for you so you have something to do aside from sleep."

"Where am I?"

"Nanda Parbat. It's a small city hidden away in the mountains of Tibet."

"So you were speaking Tibetan when I first saw you?"

"No, that was Arabic."

"People speak Arabic in Tibet?"

"Just around here." Sara tried to sit up just for the fact alone that her neck was starting to hurt from craning it up to look at Nyssa. Expect when she went to sit up Nyssa just gently held her down. "Do not move. You have a lot of stitches in your torso, don't move. You might pop one and getting them in was not an easy task." Thanks to not knowing if she had any drugs in her system or anything of the like the doctor had to put in the stiches with no sedative so Sara felt it all, and she screamed and trashed around trying to get the pain to stop. Nyssa held her down and she could not watch hat happen again. It was terrible. She did however pick up the remote for the bed so Sara could sit up without risking her stiches. "Better?"

"So much better." Sara smiled at her. "Thank you. For all of this."

"This is nothing. It's just what you do when you find someone who needs help. Now that you don't look like you're dying would you like me to get in contact with your family?" Nyssa asked brushing away a stray hair.

"Yes please. My father is a detective for Starling City Police Department. Detective Lance. It shouldn't be hard to find him." Nyssa nodded.

"I'll be right back." Nyssa left the room and Sara started to look around to take in her surroundings. It was a few minutes later but Nyssa came in with a cell phone. "I dialed the number already all you have to do is it talk. Would you like more water so you don't sound so horse?" Sara nodded sipping on the water once it was placed in front of her. After a while she finally took a deep breath and hit the talk button. When it rang and she heard her father's voice at the other end she panicked and threw the phone across the room. "Okay so you're not ready to talk to them yet. That's fine. I could talk to him for you." Sara shook her head hard. "Okay take your time. They're not going anywhere."

This went on for a few days Sara would say she was ready to talk to her family Nyssa (who kept coming up with cell phones which Sara would just throw against the wall and break whenever someone in her family answered) never pressured her to do anything. She would offer her an out and let them know that she was alive but in a hospital getting better. But Sara would decline she wanted to be the one to tell them that she was still alive.

Now Sara was lying in bed, Nyssa in the chair next to her watching terrible tv shows in languages she couldn't understand. "What is this suppose to be?" Sara asked pointing to the tv. She was getting much better she could even walk laps around the floor. She found out she wasn't in a hospital just a house, well a mansion, it was Nyssa's mansion, well her father's but during a lap one day she met Nyssa's younger sister Talia but she was a bitch and said it was a shame Nyssa didn't leave her to die.

"It's Friends."

"This isn't friends."

"It's the Tibetan Friends. I can get some dvds for you in English." Sara had no idea how Nyssa got so many things for her but she had a feeling it had to do with the money which usually came with a mansion. "In a few days my father should be coming home, he knows about you. He is going to want to talk to you. He'll ask you to join his organization. You don't have to. Don't let him pressure you into joining."

"Can I stay here with you if I don't?"

"No."

"Then I'll join."

"Sara you don't know what it is."

"I don't care. I'll do whatever I have to stay here with you."

"Why?"

"You saved me."

"You don't owe me anything for that."

"You could've just dropped me off at the closest hospital."

"Do you know any language other than English?"

"I know how to ask for drinks in Spanish and heroin in Dutch. Long story."

"I am not getting you back into perfect health for you to go get heroin."

"Don't worry I doubt I'll be going back to college or graduating from it and going on a huge European trip where I would need to know those things."

"Good." Nyssa grinned. "Think you'll be able to handle solid food soon?"

"I think I could handle it now." Sara knew that a few days ago it didn't go very well when she tried to keep it down. Her body just wasn't use to having something not through a feeding tube.

"Good. What do you feel like eating? Name anything."

"Some fries?"

"Let me go arrange that. They will not be deep fried, it's not healthy."

"Fine. I'll have healthy fries."

Sara was finally deemed healthy enough to not need the IV or the monitoring. So she was allowed to leave the room which was deemed a hospital room by pretty much everyone in the manor. She was going to go find Nyssa and tell her the news but she couldn't find her and she didn't know how to ask where somewhere was in Arabic, she could curse and ask someone to pass the remote but she couldn't ask where Nyssa was.

"What are you doing?" Sara turned around to see Talia.

"Looking for Nyssa."

"She's not here."

"I guessed that. Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Not for another week."

"Oh…okay."

"Feel free to go back to wherever you came from."

"You mean the States?"

"Or wherever Nyssa found you. On the brink of death."

"Always a pleasure talking to you Talia."

"She's getting married."

"Who?"

"Nyssa. She's getting married that's where she is, our father is with her."

"She didn't mention anything to me."

"Why would she? You're just some charity case she pitied." Talia smirked before leaving.

Sara went back to the hospital room thinking back on all her time spent with Nyssa. She thought she felt something between them. Something she never felt before, not even with Oliver.

_I thought she wanted to spend all that time with me. We watched those terrible shows and she would translate them all for me. Was that the only reason she spent time with me just because she felt bad._ Sara thought back to the thought and groaned. "This sucks." She wished she had a way to contact her family, or even just get a way back home. She stayed like that for the rest of the night, just sitting on the bed crossed leg frowning and thinking about how terrible everything was going to be now that she lost Nyssa.

"What are you doing? You look like a mental patients, you lie down to sleep Sara, do you need to me to show you how?" Nyssa's voice with that amused tone reserved only for Sara's ears broke though the thoughts which held her prisoner.

"What are you doing here?" Sara turned to look at the woman of her dreams.

"I live here or did you manage to hit your head and suffer memory loss in the twenty hours I was gone for."

"Talia said you would be gone for a week, since the honeymoon follows the wedding."

"And whose wedding was I interrupting?"

"Yours."

"Sara, word of advice, don't listen to Talia. She gets bored easily and likes to mess with people."

"So you're not married?"

"No. Nor do I have plans to anytime soon…unless."

"Unless?"

"Unless you say yes if I ask." Nyssa was good at surprising Sara and when she kissed Sara was surprised mostly because she didn't know she could smile that much.

"I would." Sara answered once the kiss stopped from the need of air.

"Would what?"

"Say yes."

"Want to leave this hard bed with itchy sheets and go to my soft big one with satin sheets?"

"Yes please."

That's how things went for a month, Sara would wake up in Nyssa's bed and fall asleep in Nyssa's bed. Whenever Nyssa wasn't busy with work, which Sara still didn't know what that was, they would spend the time together usually in the throes of passion. Expect for one day when Sara was lounging in bed, the sheet of the bed acting as the only cover for her naked body, waiting for Nyssa to return when this scary big man entered.

"You've been with us many months now." The man spoke and Sara nodded. "You're fully healed?"

"Yes…sir." She felt like she needed to add the sir.

"I am Ra's al Ghul. If you wish to stay here, we need your loyalty. Has my daughter told you about what we do here?"

"No."

"I need you to promise your complete loyalty before I will tell you what it is."

"You want me to promise to do something without knowing what it is?"

"If you wish to stay here with my daughter."

Sara thought about it for a moment before she nodded. "Fine. I'm in. I swear my loyalty."

"Your training begins tomorrow." He left the room leaving Sara to wonder what she was actually going to be doing.

When Nyssa returned hours later, passing by Sara in favor for the shower, Sara followed her into the bathroom sitting on the counter as Nyssa stepped into the shower, her clothes in a pile on the floor.

"You're not going to join me?" Nyssa asked once she was positive Sara was following her in like usual.

"Your dad came by when you were gone. He told me I've been here long enough."

"You're leaving?"

"He said I could stay if I swore my loyalty to the work here." This caused Nyssa to poke her head through the curtain.

"You don't know what the work here is."

"Nope."

"Tell me you didn't blindly agree."

"It was the only way I could stay with you."

"You can never go back home now Sara. This will be your entire life."

"My home is wherever you are. My entire life is nothing without you."

"You agreed?"

"Yes."

"Did he tell you what we do?"

"No." Sara heard the sigh and knew Nyssa didn't want to be the one to tell her. "But he said my training started tomorrow."

"I'll tell you after my shower okay, just give me a chance to freshen up."

"Okay." Sara left the bathroom without another word her mind was trying to think of all the possibilities that being with Nyssa could mean.

Nyssa didn't tell her until that night while Sara was falling asleep, her head on her chest.

"We're assassins. The League of Assassins. We're the best of the best. More people die during training than live to join the league. It's not something to enter lightly as you have."

"You're funny." Sara laughed honestly thinking Nyssa was joking with her.

"Sara when you start in the morning you need to focus and listen and do not ask questions. Follow the orders blindly. You need to survive the training. I don't want to think about how I'll carry on with my life if you're not in it." Nyssa hoped Sara was listening but from the rhythm of her breathing and heartbeat she was already asleep.


End file.
